Door
|properties=Allows player to enter a stage or room }} Doors are portals that allow Kirby to move from one area to another. In most cases, they are black arches with stars along the top. In most games, the player must press up to enter a door. In all touch screen-based games (Kirby: Canvas Curse, Kirby Mass Attack, and Kirby and the Rainbow Curse), Kirby enters the door by touching it. Kirby: Triple Deluxe has some doors locked, a Key is needed to unlock them and go through. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, larger doors exist to accommodate Robobot Armor, which cannot fit through normal doors. Some large doors are closed with roll gates, preventing Kirby from entering without the Armor. Roll gate-covered doors do not appear in stages that require use of the Jet and Wheel Modes, as Jet Mode skips doors altogether and Wheel Mode lacks the arms needed to lift roll gates. Types One-Way Doors One-way doors are the most common type of door, allowing the player to progress through the level without allowing them to go back. In earlier games, they appeared as simply a black archway (or white in dark areas, and sometimes blue). In later games, these doors have a yellow star on top, sometimes with a smaller star on each side. In Kirby: Canvas Curse, doors are slightly bigger relative to Kirby and have three stars on top. A door is also drawn in Paint Panic. Round-Trip Doors Round-trip doors usually lead to optional areas or secrets. In the older games, they were not given a different appearance to differentiate them from one-way doors until Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where they were given a small orange star. This is also the case with 3D Warp Stars, which have a small orange star to indicate that they are round-trip as opposed to a normal-sized yellow star. Secret Doors Secret doors do not necessarily appear door-like, but still function as doors. Secret doors generally lead to secrets, as their name implies, and various secret doors are required to be found in order to complete some games. One notable secret door generally is disguised as the moon. Secret doors can function like normal doors or round-trip doors. Goal Doors Goal Doors are doors that appear at the end of the stage, leading to the Goal Game. The appearance of this door has changed over time. Goal Doors in Kirby's Adventure have a single star above it with smaller stars falling down the sides of the door, appearing like normal doors do in later games. In Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, Goal Doors have three small stars above the door. In Kirby Super Star, its remake, and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, Goal Doors have a large glowing star and two smaller stars. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Goal Doors appear larger than normal doors and feature a large glowing star. in Kirby's Return to Dream Land onward, Goal Doors have a golden border and a star with wings. Kirby: Canvas Curse does not have Goal Doors, instead having a canvas that signifies the ending of the stage. Stage Doors Stage doors appear on the Level Map and allow the player to access the level's stages or other areas. Unlike other doors, these aren't just black archways, and they change in appearance to indicate the stage's status. In Kirby's Adventure and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, doors would be colored brown if the stage was not completed—either because it hadn't beaten yet or a Big Switch was not pressed—and colored white when the stage was completed. Stage doors would have a number or icon over them indicating what stage it was or if the stage lead to the boss, a sub-game, etc. In Kirby's Adventure, stage doors are single doors, but in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, stage doors are double doors. In Kirby's Dream Land 2, stage doors would be open if the stage was available and closed if not. Beaten stages would have a star on top of the door. Boss doors are reinforced and have skull icon above them. Big Doors Big doors, as the name implies, are doors that are larger than normal. These doors allow the Robobot Armor and Friend Star to pass through, as normal doors are too small. Big doors have one-way and round-trip variants. Shortcut Doors Shortcut Doors are found in every single stage of Kirby Mass Attack (excluding the Boss Stages and the stages in Necro Nebula). They are usually hidden behind a block and other hidden parts of the stage environment. Once revealed, the Kirbys can choose whether they want to warp to the Goal Door without having to play the rest of the stage. The only downside is that the Kirbys do not win a star when they do this. Shortcut Doors cannot be entered in a stage that has not yet been cleared. There is a checklist task known as "Shortcut Scout" that requires the player to find 30 hidden Shortcut Doors and clear the stage after the 30th discovery. Armor Doors Armor doors require Kirby to be in his Robobot Armor in order to open them. Robobot doors have one-way and round-trip variants. Multi-route Doors Multi-route Doors appear exclusively in Kirby Star Allies. Multi-route Doors require two or four players to open, and lead into an area where Kirby and his friends are in isolated areas and need to work together to progress. Hero Doors Hero Doors appear exclusively in the Heroes in Another Dimension sub-game in Kirby Star Allies. Upon entering, Player 1 will gain a specific Copy Ability (that cannot be dropped) or be transformed into a Dream Friend. The areas that follow make particular use of the Copy Ability or Dream Friend. Mirrors In Kirby & The Amazing Mirror, doors are replaced by mirrors. Mirrors that have not been entered will have a glowing star above them. One-Way Mirrors One-way mirrors are indicated by having a small star on top. On the Level Map, pathways that have arrows usually indicate that a one-way mirror is used. Round-Trip Mirrors Round-trip mirrors are indicated by having a normal-sized star on top. On the Level Map, pathways that are straight lines usually indicate that a round-trip mirror is used. Goal Mirrors Goal mirrors are larger than normal mirrors, and have three stars on top. Like Goal Doors, they lead to a Goal Game located in one of the areas. Area Mirrors Area mirrors have unique borders or symbols that indicate which area it leads to. *Golden border with a star leads between areas. *Wooden border with leaves leads to eastern Rainbow Route near Moonlight Mansion. *Purple border leads to the inside of Moonlight Mansion. *Ivory rock border leads to southern Rainbow Route near Cabbage Cavern. *Purple rock border leads to Cabbage Cavern. *Gray rock border leads to northern Rainbow Route near Mustard Mountain. *Orange rock border leads to eastern Mustard Mountain. *Pine tree border leads to western Rainbow Route near Carrot Castle. *Castle border leads to Carrot Castle forest near entrance. *Ocean and shells border leads to eastern Cabbage Cavern near Olive Ocean. *Sea floor and ocean with coral and bubbles border leads to Olive Ocean. *Blue and purple tower border leads to Peppermint Palace. *Icy border leads to Peppermint Palace mountains. *Blue brick and ivory pillar border leads to western Cabbage Cavern near Radish Ruins. *Gray border with face leads to the inside of Radish Ruins. *Blue starry border leads to Candy Constellation. *Golden pillar border leads to Ability Testing Area. *Golden border with rainbow leads to Central Circle in Rainbow Route. *The Dimension Mirror in the Central Circle leads to Dark Meta Knight. After entering, the Dimension Mirror will appear in various other locations, which lead to Dark Mind. Mirras While not technically a mirror, Mirras attach themselves to mirrors and must be defeated in order to enter. If Kirby, or some of his attacks, get too close, Mirra will burrow into the ground, taking the mirror with it; the room must be reset in order to try again. When Mirra is defeated, the star that's on top of the mirror will reappear. Mirras can be found on both one-way and round-trip mirrors. Related Quotes Artwork KA Door.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KSS Door.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' KDL3 Door.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KNiDL Door artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KatAM_Door_artwork.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' (mirror) KSqSq Door.PNG|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KEEY_Door_artwork.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' K25_Door_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Kirby Cafe Door artwork.png|''Kirby Café'' Gallery large.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Land'' 51.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2_Chao_GB.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KSS Door.png|''Kirby Super Star'' image26.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Kirby Nightmare in Dream Land_Dec17 20_02_05.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KIRH_51.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Door.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq Stage Screenshot3.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU Doors.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' Door.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' !1DOORS.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (green and red) !Stage 9.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (purple, yellow, and blue) Shortcut Door.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Shortcut Door) Shortcut Door Phantom.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (unavailable Shortcut Door) KRtDL Door.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Door.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTDKeyDoor.png|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Locked Door) KTD_Door_Inner_Sanctum.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Royal Road vault door) KTD_Door_Sectonia.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (Queen Sectonia's door) KatRC_Door.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' Q_Compilation.png|All door types in Kirby: Planet Robobot KPR_Door_Haltmann.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (President Haltmann's door) KBlBl_Door.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Door_Compilation.png|All door types in Kirby Star Allies Sprites KDL Door sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Door sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' / Kirby's Dream Land 3 KDL2 Door sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KSS Door sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KNiD Door sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KatAM Door sprite.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Door sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq Door sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU Door sprite.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Door sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Doors sprites.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (other colors) KMA Shortcut Door sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Shortcut Door) Category:Environment